For a simple paper
by Reader Spark
Summary: -¿Por un simple papel? ¿Todo este maldito sufrimiento por una carta? Te dije que te ama y tu no..-grite furiosa -Te amo Bella yo te amo más que a mi vida Todo esto fue por un maldito papel un maldito papel que yo no envié-grito furioso


-iFondo! iFondo!-coreaban mis amigos.

-iWow!-grite cuando termine la copa grande de cerveza, mi vida es asi... Hago lo que quiero cuando quiera, Soy libre como el viento e indomable como las olas del mar. Ya no soy la niñita tonta, estúpida, sensible y tierna de hace tres años, De esa Bella dulce y amorosa no hay rastros, El me dejo rota, me dejo siendo nada por conseguir su maldito sueño de ser policía. Este es un mundo donde lastimas o te lastiman... y yo ya no tengo corazón por que el me hizo esta desalmada y déspota mujer.

-Bells Vámonos James esta que se cae de ebrio-dijo Alice mi mejor amiga. Ella es la única que conoce todo lo que me paso, ella estuvo presente cuando me entregaron la carta:

_-No te amo Bella, no eres nada más que una caprichosa insensible, una malcriada y arrogante niñita, **no eres una mujer como Tanya ella si es toda una reina, ella sabe como satisfacer a un hombre en cambio tú, tú eres una majada das lastima. **Lamento el día en que te conocí, Solo eres una más del montón._

_No me busques, no me molestes, no quiero saber de ti, me harta tu presencia, Espero jamás tener que cruzarme en tu camino_ .

-Hey Bella-volvió a decir Alice – Vamonos-volvio a repetir. Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos Ali de la noche recién empieza-le dije –No seas aburrida- repetí riéndome, La verdad quería emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento, hasta que este agujero en mi pecho se cerrara, quería olvidarlo quería borrar de mi piel sus besos, sus caricias,

-Hay cigarros-dijo señalando su bolsa. No dije nada y me encamine al auto, al contrario de las demás chicas y sus estrictas dietas yo solo consumo cigarros, y licor. No es saludable pero si lo suficiente para desconectarme del mundo.

-Abran las ventanas y boten el licor-grito Alice

-¿Por qué que pasa?-pregunte yo

-Para llegar a Forks debemos pasar por el alcoholímetro que tienen los policías-explico… iMierda! Todo me lo recordaba, el verde de este maldito pueblo me recordaba a sus ojos, el cielo, las nubes por su blancura me recordaban a su piel, Policías el quería ser un policía. De mala gana abrimos las ventanas y tiramos por ellas el licor y el tabaco.

-Bajen del auto-dijo un policía. Este era enorme me recordaba a Jake aunque este era pálido... Como él, su cabello era negro con unos rizos, era Guapo.

-¿Por qué oficial? No hemos hecho nada malo ¿ó si?-pregunto Alice batiendo sus pestañas, Vi como el oficial se estremeció, Alice no le era indiferente.

-¿Si no hicieron nada malo porque temen bajar del auto?-pregunto _Por que nuestro amigo esta tan ebrio que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre-pensé_

-Cla.. Claro oficial, pero nuestro amigo está dormido-dijo Alice bajando del auto –Y no creo que sea prudente despertarlo-dijo nerviosa.

-No interesa lo que sea imprudente o no Bajen Todos ahora-ordeno, Alice se volvió a meter en el auto dándole una buena vista de su trasero al oficial. Su pantalón empezó a ajustarle. Era gracioso ver como alguien tan pequeña como Alice podría provocar una gran erección a semejante hombre.

-¿Qué.. Que pasa Alicita? iHuy Mira esas tetas linda! Estas buenota, peguémonos un buen polvo-dijo James y agarro de las nalgas a Alice, Sentí como el policía se tenso.

-iBajen del auto ahora!-grito y Alice dio un brinquito, Saliendo del auto.

-Venga para acá-llamo a Alice.

-Bajen del auto todos, Quedan detenidos su límite de ebriedad sobrepaso el del Alcoholímetro Quedan detenidos-dijo agarrando a Alice y metiéndole en el auto. iGenial ahora Charlie me enviaría a Phoenix!

Llegamos a la jefatura de policía.

-Serán presentados ante el jefe de policía, y después tendrán derecho de realizar una llamada-dijo Llevándonos a la oficina de… No podía ser cierto. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? No le basto con haberme arruinado la vida ese día, ¿Acaso no le parece que ya sufrí bastante?.

-Jefe encontré a estos chicos en la carretera, los hice detenerse por que había mucho humo y también les realice una prueba con el Alcoholímetro y sobrepasaron los limites-explico el jefe pero yo no podía apartar mi vista de el. _Te amo Bella eres lo más puro que tengo sin ti mi vida carece de sentido, eres la princesa de mis sueños, eres mi vida entera_… ¿Qué importaban ahora sus juramentos de amor? Eso solo fue pura palabrería.

-Emmet tenemos casos más importantes como para…-el alzo la vista y nuestros ojos se volvieron encontrar, era putamente estúpido que después de tanto daño y sufrimiento me seguía perdiendo en sus orbes verdes, el frunció el seño y desvió la vista a Emmet.

_¿Qué tanto me miras?-le pregunte –Lo hermosa que eres, me cuesta mucho apartar la vista de ti, eres perfecta mi amor_ ¿Qué paso con él?

-Pues jefe me parece que debería ver si tienen antecedentes penales-dijo Emmet.

-Ok apellidos-dijo Edward.

-Brandon Alice-dio Alice nerviosa

-Gigand James-dijo James en un susurro apenas aludidle, El aun no era consciente de lo que pasaba y yo tampoco.

-Y usted ¿No piensa decirme su nombre?-pregunto.. ¿Me hablaba a mí? –No solo es una alcohólica y fumadora también es muda-dijo el con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Swan Isabella-dije furiosa.

-No Edward ninguno tiene antecedentes penales, creo que ahora deben realizar sus llamada-dijo Emmet, Edward asintió pero no apartaba la vista de mi me veía con ¿furia? ¿Odio? Sínico tú me destrozaste, yo debería verte asi no tú.

Todos terminaron sus llamadas, solo faltaba yo, no sabía si llamas a Sue, aunque ya no vivo con ella si no con James y Alice, los tres somos como hermanos con derechos, James nos toca pero pues jamás hemos intimado. Sue es mi nana, Charlie y Renne viven en Phoenix, cuando Edward se... me dejo ellos se fueron, jamás les agrado Edward por que decían que no me merecía.

-¿No piensa llamar?-pregunto Edward

-Yo vivo con James-dijo con voz serena, me pareció o Edward emitió un gruñido.

-Oh que tierno la parejita, entonces esperaremos hasta que vengan sus representantes-dijo levantándose.

-No.. No creo que llamare a Sue-dije, la llame y definitivamente iba a enviarme a Phoenix.

Llegaron los padres de Alice

-Alice Brandon nosotros no te educamos asi, ¿que tienes en la cabeza? No mereces que nos preocupemos tanto por ti, Si te ordeno que vayas a un lado no vas, si te ordeno que repares algo no lo haces, iEres una hija que deja mucho que desear!-le gritaron sus padres. Sabía que Alice estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Pues si soy una hija que deja mucho que desear ¿ustedes no se han puesto a pensar que clase de pares son? Papá, Mamá me duele mucho que ustedes jamás toman enserio lo que digo o hago, Jamás me apoyan, Dense cuenta que no pienso igual que ustedes, Somos muy distintos en muchos aspectos, Me lástima porque me doy cuenta que eres incapaz de comprenderme, Soy mayor de edad y ustedes no tiene la puta idea de lo que hago y con quien lo hago Por eso ellos-dijo señalándonos- Ellos si son mi familia, se preocupan por mi Ustedes jamás estuvieron cuando los necesite-dijo y se volteo.

-Hija nosotros… ¿La fianza es?-pregunto Francisco el padre de Alice a Emmet.

-Cua..cuatroscientos dólares-dijo viendo maravillado a Alice. Los padres de mi amiga se lo dieron.

-A..Alice vamos-dijeron tímidamente.

-Yo no me voy con ustedes y por la fianza no se preocupen yo le pagare-dijo Saliendo –Los espero en la casa-grito.

-Di..Disculpen por todo-y salieron de ahí. Llego Claire la mamá de James.

-Hay muchacho ya me había extrañado que no te hubiese metido en problemas-dijo –Tengan-pagando su fianza –Vámonos-dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a James.

-¿Solo eso vas a hacer? Me meto en problemas me das una puta palmada en la espalda, ¿Qué harás cuando mate a alguien? Me felicitaras Por dios eres una sínica Madre, siquiera has algo, jamás te importe por que como tu has dicho yo solo te desgracie la vida-grito –Bells espero hasta que venga Charlie y te espero en el departamento-dijo viniendo a abrazarme.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo Claire y James me abrazo mas fuerte,, yo lo rodee con mis brazos.

-Tranquila es una perra-le susurre y el sonrió.

-Tienes razón mi Bells Muérete viaja loca –grito y nos empezamos a reír. Ambos policías nos veían como idiotas. ¿Que? Jamás habían presenciado un problema familiar.

-Isabella Swan estas en serios problemas. Sales de aquí y te envió a Phoenix-grito Sue entrando a la jefatura de policía.

-Hey Sue cálmate hombre, no te preocupes Bells, Allí y yo nos iremos a Phoenix y despareceremos. Bueno princesa te dejo y cuidado con el ogro-dijo dándome una palmada en el cuello. Eso era nuestra despedida.

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que ustedes vivan juntos, ya bastante tengo con soportar que hayas convertido en esto a mi niña-grito Sue, y pues esta demás decir que Sue odia a James.

-Basta Sue no te permito que hables asi de el–grite Odiaba cuando se metían con mis amigos –Ellos solo estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite cuando me dejaron convertida en nada-dije viendo a Edward

-Pero bueno por lo que veo Isabella se a metido en serios problemas-dijo socarronamente Edward.

-Si muchacho esta niña va a sacarme canas verdes, Ella no era asi, pero bueno no voy a contarle su vida entera, Necesito negociar con usted-dijo ¿Negociar? ¿Qué tenía que negociar con ese infeliz?

-Señorita Swan salga un momento, Emmet acompáñala-dijo y Emmet me saco de ahí

-¿De,…de que crees que hablen?-le pregunte.

-La verdad no se Edward siempre ha sido un amargado, el es mi hermano ¿sabes? Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta-pregunto y yo asentí –Pues tu amiga la pequeña Alice ¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto.. iLo sabia!

-Veinte y uno aunque en dos semanas cumple los vente y dos ¿Por que? No me digas que te intereso-le dije dándole un golpe juguetón en el abdomen.

-Pues es linda y… es muy hermosa aunque cero que tiene novia-dijo apenado.

-No no tiene, tenia se llamaba Seth pero era un imbécil-dije riendo

-Pero ese chico James la toco-dijo como si eso fuera un crimen

-Somos amigos con derechos-le dije y el abrió los ojos como paltos –No te preocupes jamás hemos tenido relaciones con él, solo nos ah tocado eso es todo pero Alice pues no le fuiste indiferente-dije

-¿De..de verdad?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Si jamás la había visto a…-Sue salió riendo junto con Edward de la jefatura –Ya era hora creo que se me estaban acalambrando las pompis-dije

-Y se te acalambraran mas, Adiós querida nos vemos mañana-dijo Sue besando mi frente

-¿Ma..Mañana?-pregunte despavorida.

-Si es para que aprendas a no beber hasta el exceso te quiero-dijo entrando a su auto ¿Un día? Con el… ¿Podría?.

-Bueno Edward yo me tengo que ir-dijo Emmet, se acerco a besar mi mejilla –Me das el numero de Alice-pregunto

-Si..si claro es el 087348786 –dije y el lo anoto dejándome ahí. Sola con el.

-Entra Swan-dijo agarrándome del brazo, Y ahí estaban las malditas corrientes.

-¿Por que haces esto?-le pregunte -¿Qué sentido tiene tenerme aquí si no nos soportamos-le digo y me dije, Mi corazón palpitaba a expensas de su respuesta.

-Créeme esto me alegra igual o menos que a ti Swan ahora ven-dijo -Entra a la jodida celda-grito y yo me sentí tan pequeña, tan vulnerable el jamás me había gritado, jamás me había tan siquiera dicho algo insultante hasta ese día.

-No tienes que gritarme imbécil-le dije enojada ¿Quién se cree él para hablarme asi?

-Yo te grito cuando se me da la puta gana, dime no es asi Swan aun te derrites en mis brazos, todo tu cuerpo responde a mí, siento como te estremeces cuando te toco-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y recorriéndolas, yo temblé de miedo y empecé a llorar –No me digas que me tienes miedo ¿ah?-pregunto y yo negué-No me digas que no te gustaría que tuviéramos un buen polvo aquí, no eres más que una simple zorra, Ya me imagino todo lo que debes de haber hecho con James, ¿dime zorrita te gusta que te toque?-pregunto metiendo una mano en mi blusa y acariciando mi seno. Con mucho esfuerzo me separe de él y le di una bofetada.

-Nunca Edward Cullen jamás volverás a humillarme, tú.. tú no eres más que un estúpido policía de quinta, jamás me mereciste Todos tenían razón no eres más que un vil interesado solo quería mi dinero pero ¿sabes que? Te olvide la verdad creo que jamás te ame y solo fuiste un puto capricho por que tú me eras negado pero te tuve y la verdad no eres tan bueno en la cama-le dije y sonreí al ver sus rostro desencajado por la furia.

-¿Asi? No soy tan bueno, pues yo recuerdo que me pedias mas –dijo en un descuido de mi parte el me acorralo contra las rejas y de un segundo a otra tenia esposada las manos sobre mi cabeza –Te voy a demostrar lo bueno que soy-dijo atacando mi cuello.

-No, no quiero ya suéltame-gritaba yo, No es que no quería.… Claro que quería lo deseaba, mi cuerpo lo extrañaba pero no caería en su juego.

-Yo se que quieres, sé que me deseas Bella, se que lo haces tu cuerpo tiembla con mi toque-dijo de un tirón rompió mi blusa y como no llevaba brasier. Maldita sea estaba empapada.-Vamos no te resistas Bells-dijo el mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndome gemir, el bajo su mano a mi pierna y empezó a subirla, llego hasta mi diminuta braga y de un jalon la saco, se lo llevo a la nariz y lo olio. ¿Es que acaso este hombre quería matarme?. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnuda. –¿Me desea Swan? Donde me quieres pequeña Zorra, ¿dime me necesitas?-toco mi centro –Estas empapada por mi Bells-susurro –Eres una zorra Bella una zorra- dijo aunque esas palabras eran ofensivas a ella le gustaba que le hablara asi **_no eres una mujer como Tanya ella si es toda una reina, ella sabe como satisfacer a un hombre en cambio tú, tú eres una majada das lastima._**

-Suéltame no quiero déjame- empecé a llorar, Yo no era lo suficiente para él, no lo era, el lo dijo.

-No.. No te voy a soltar me vas a pagar todo lo que sufro*-dijo el metiendo un dedo en su interior pero no sentía nada, sus palabras me hirieron **_no eres una mujer como Tanya ella si es toda una reina, ella sabe como satisfacer a un hombre en cambio tú, tú eres una majada das lastima._**

**_-_**Por favor por favor suéltame-suplique creí que no se detendría pero se alejo de mi.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-murmuro, se acerco a mí y me quito las esposas, me puso bruscamente la blusa y me lanzo la falda –Vístete lamento casi haberte.. Vio..Violado-dijo avergonzado, se volteo y empezó a caminar.

-Siempre haces eso Cullen, siempre.. Tu jamás das una puta explicación solo te vas huyes, huyes como el jodido cobarde que eres, Vete y no vuelvas ya me destrozaste la vida una ves tienes razón no soy una mujer como Tanya ella si es toda una reina, ella sabe como satisfacer a un hombre en cambio yo yo solo te inspiro lastima ¿no es asi?-le grite furiosa, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, Nunca había odiado a una persona como lo odio a él, y lo odio por que todavía lo amo.

-¿Yo corro? ¿Yo no doy una explicación? Yo no fui quien me termino por una maldita y jodida carta-grito tomándome de los hombros.

-Tu., tú me destrozaste ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la cara? ¿Era tan difícil decir: Bella ya no te amo? Ó ¿Bella me di cuenta que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí? No.. pero el señor es el único que importa, Terminaste conmigo por una puta carta, y en ese momento jure odiarte pero no 0peyudo Edward no puedo odiarte por más que quiera-le grite.

-¿Para que eres tan hermosa si te fascina fingir, disimular y engañar?-dijo saltándome

-Sabes el corazón se malgasta, se desperdicia, se pudre y yo no voy a echar a perder mi corazón por que yo quiero ser feliz algún día por amor-le dije llorando -¿Por que no te has ido ya? Ah ya se Vas a dejarme una carta y esta vez que dirá **Bella fue divertido verte pero sigo pensando que no vales como mujer? ** Dije.. ¿Eso vas a hacer? Maldita sea si tienes algo que decirme dímelo en la cara aquí y ahora-le dije golpeado su pecho.

-Yo no te envié ninguna carta ¿De que hablas? Por favor ahora quieres quedar como la víctima.. Aquí Yo fui el único lastimado Por que solo Yo llegue a amarte Bella-grito

-Por favor Edward no seas sínico, ¿no me digas perdiste la memoria? Pues bien te recuerdo lo que dijiste: _-No te amo Bella, no eres nada más que una caprichosa insensible, una malcriada y arrogante niñita, no eres una mujer como Tanya ella si es toda una reina, ella sabe como satisfacer –_las lagrimas hiciera que detenga de mi relato pero continúe_ –a.. a …a un hombre en cambio tú, tú eres una majada das lastima. Lamento el día en que te conocí, Solo eres una más del montón._

_No me busques, no me molestes, no quiero saber de ti, me harta tu presencia, Espero jamás tener que cruzarme en tu camino_ .-a este paso yo ya esta agolpeando nuevamente su pecho, necesitaba descargarme, necesitaba decirle cuando lo odio y cuanto lo amo… Porque aun lo amo, el estaba callado ni siquiera se defendía de mis golpes aunque se que no le causaría ningún daño -¿Que? No vas a decir nada, todos tenían razón eres un cobarde, eres un poco hombre Edward Cullen eso eres-le dije

-¿Qué.. Que quieres que te diga? Yo... yo no escribí eso-dijo el –Yo recibí una carta, tu papa me la entrego cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, Yo esperaba que mi novia se despidiera de mi que me dijera **No te vayas Edward. Quédate conmigo **pero ¿sabes que recibí?.. Una carta un papel, no fuiste capas de decírmelo en la cara asi que no me digas que soy yo el hipócrita, el cobarde aquí la única insensible fuiste tú-grito

-No es cierto yo no te escribí nada-dije enojada. Hora quería quedar como la puta víctima. El salió de ahí corriendo, pensé que me había dejado por que lo descubrí pero el regreso y me entrego un papel ya un poco malgastado y arrugado.

_Edward lamento que lo último que sepas de mi sea esto, no quiero dañarte pero me doy cuenta que no Te amo, que estoy mejor sin ti, la verdad todos tienen razón no eres más que un remedo de policía de carta y yo no quiero eso yo sueño con alguien que me pueda dar más, En mi cumpleaños me darás una rosa en cambio con alguien que si tenga las posibilidades me dará un auto, un ollar de perlas o un anillo de diamantes, Yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por ti, Lo siento pero es la Única forma que encuentro para despedirme de ti. No me busques, no me llames, y si algún día quieres algo conmigo no será como un podido policía._

_Bella_

-Yo no te envié esto Edward yo.. yo iba a irte a ver en el aeropuerto con Alice y Charlie me entrego una carta donde decía que no me amabas y que no era nada, más que una insignificante caprichosa que jamás fui lo suficiente mujer para ti-dije hipando

-Bella ¿Tu me amas?-pregunto y yo no podía responder por als lagrims –Yo aun lo hago te amo como un loco pero ¿tu lo haces? Yo no te envie eso recuerdas que un dia te dije Mi primer amor, mi primer fracaso; pensaba que siempre fracasaba pero apareciste tú y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza iNo será asi cuando encuentre a mi princesa! Y Tu lo eres, tu eres mi pricncesa, mi dios eres mi vida pero lo aruino un simple papel—dijo sonriendo con desgana.

-¿Por un simple papel? ¿Todo este maldito sufrimiento por una carta? Te ame desde que te vi, me sentí morir cuando me dijiste No te amo Bella ¿Qué querías que piense?-grite furiosa

-Te amo Bella yo te amo más que a mi vida Todo esto fue por un maldito papel un maldito papel que yo no envié-grito furioso

-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?-pregunte

_Charlie_

_Charlie_

_Charlie_

-No me importa quién lo haya hecho, estas aquí Te amo y no sabes cuánto te deseo-dijo abrazándome, yo busque sus labios que encajaban a la perfección con los míos –Ahora como la castigare señorita Swan se ah portado muy mal-susurro en mi oído haciendo me estremecer

-Tómame cuando quieras mi amor-le dije.

-Desnúdate-ordeno

- Si señor- esta vez no hizo ningún preámbulo y en menos de tres segundos la ropa se habían ido a la porra,

-Perfecta-murmuro mientras me miraba detenidamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Te gustan?- modelo frente a él.

- Eres lo mas ehrmoso que había visto en mi vida-dijo y me recostó sobre la cama de celda beso cada parte de mi cuerpo, era como si la memorizara.-¿lista amor?-pregunto y yo asentí, el me penetro delicadamente

- Oh dios-gemí.. iAl fin! Cuanto lo había extrañado.

-E..eres tan estrecha.. eres mi mujer y lo serás siempre-dijo penetrándome cada vez mas rápido. La respiración de él se aceleró con cada estocada lenta y dura.

-Oh dios Edd.. Te amo mi amor.. Ah-gemia como loca- Estas dentro de mí…amor…siénteme-le susurre

- Si… ¡Mierda! Yo no…puedo…es increíble amor-dijo el Tres estocadas mas y ambos llegaron al clímax- Juntos Bella, por siempre-dijo el besando mi rostro,

-Te amo Edward-dije yo besándolo con toda la pasión que había en mi cuerpo, demostrándole con cada beso, caricia y roce lo mucho que lo extrañe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Les gusto? Es mi primer O-s


End file.
